Problem: Subtract. ${18} - 4=$
Explanation: First, let's show ${18}$ using place value blocks. $$ $$ $$ Next, let's take away $4$ blocks. $$ $$ $$ There are ${14}$ blocks left. $$ $$ ${18} - 4={14}$